Me amas ¿Real o no real?
by Julietacu
Summary: La primera vez que pronuncie "Real" fue algo sencillo, casi podría decir que fue una reacción natural, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y es que todo era una especie de juego, incluso podía haber mentido usando esa palabra y nadie lo notaria, en cierta forma eso era lo que hacía. Mentir.
**Me amas ¿Real o no Real?**

La primera vez que pronuncie "Real" fue algo sencillo, casi podría decir

que fue una reacción natural, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrada y es que todo era una especie de juego, incluso podía haber mentido usando esa palabra y nadie lo notaria, en cierta forma eso era lo que hacía.

Mentir

No estoy diciendo que yo no amara al chico del pan, pero creo que en ese momento solo respondí como otra de sus dudas para diferenciar entre los recuerdos propios y los del Capitolio, sentía que la pregunta que me hacía no era para mí, sino para él. De verdad pensé que contestando a la pregunta de si lo amaba de forma afirmativa le estaba diciendo que él me amaba.

Absurdo, lo sé.

Pero así quería pensarlo, todo porque lo que implicaban esas palabras me asustaba, era algo difícil para mi admitir sentimientos tan fuertes. Temía que trajeran al muto que fue creado por el Capitolio, así que las reservaba para el momento en que nadie podía oírme

Amo a Peeta Mellark

Realizara

El solo hecho de pensarlo era como un bálsamo para mi rota alma.

Porque yo estaba rota, la vida no había sido justa conmigo.

Todas las personas que había amado se habían perdido en algún punto de mi vida: Mi padre en el fondo de una mina, Prim entre los heridos de una guerra, y mi madre, primero en su propio mundo y después en otro distrito.

Y luego tampoco podía decir algo tan sencillo como que lo quería, porque si alguien era importante para mí era arrancado de mi vida de la forma más cruel que existe: la muerte.

Sin embargo Peeta no se fue para siempre, logro regresar de la confusión que lo había alejado de mí, de esos juegos que consumieron al antiguo pandero. A pesar de todo volvió a ser el chico sociable, alegre y bondadoso que había observado desde aquel día del pan.

Peeta volvió a ser lo que era.

Ahora era feliz a su lado, por fin había encontrado lo que mis padres habían tenido, una persona que me hacía sr alguien mejor, no por ella, sino por mí; para poder sentirme a gusto conmigo misma y con mis demonios, gracias a él ya no había gente reclamándome su muerte.

Podía soñar con Finnick, Cinna e incluso Prim sin sentirme culpable, podía soñar con los buenos momentos que habíamos compartido e incluso a veces parecía que ellos seguían vivos y estaban orgullosos de mí.

Cinna decía que seguía apostando por mí, Finnick seguía pareciendo el sex symbol que conocí, Prim siempre sonreía y mi padre estaba a su lado. Todos me visitaban y a pesar de que seguía despertando con lágrimas en los ojos me sentía bien, me llenaba de paz saber que ellos seguían vivos en mis sueños, en mi mente.

En mi corazón

La vida me había dado fuertes golpes, me había hecho llorar y sufrir, me había dado razones para dejar de existir, pero al final me di cuenta de que todo valió la pena, la vida me había quitado todo lo que conocía pero me recompenso con grandes amigos y una familia enorme, más de lo que jamás pensé que podía ser.

Ahora tenía a Haymitch y Effie, a nuestros equipos de preparación, a Sae y su nieta e incluso al resto de los vencedores como Johana, Beete, Annie y el pequeño Finnick Junior.

Tenía tantas personas a mi lado y ya no había nadie que pudiese quitármelos. ¡Los amaba!

¡Sí los amaba! Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Que todos los distritos se enteraran

¡La vida me maltrato! Deseaba decirles ¡Pero mírenme! ¡Soy una mujer feliz! ¡Soy querida!

¡Soy amada!

Talvez estuviera exagerando y mi reciente euforia se debiera al hecho de que mi antiguo mentor se va a casar con Effie, o a que la primavera había llegado acompañada de cientos de dientes de león.

Fuera cual fuera la razón me sentía mas que preparada para decir nuevamente esas palabras.

Así que esa noche cuando Peeta me pregunto:

-Me amas ¿Real o no real?

Respondí- Te amo

.

-Hubieras dicho algo más como "y es muy real"- dramatizo Finnick Junior

-Es muy romántico- alego soñadora mi pequeña niña-Yo quiero que mi esposo sea igual a mi papi, alguien muy fuerte y valiente

-No creo que a tu padre le guste verte con alguien más

-A papa no le gustaba que estuvieras con tío Gale pero ahorita no le importa

-Pero tu tío solo era mi amigo

-Es lo mismo que dice la tía Johanna de su novio

-¿Ah sí?

-Si

-En ese caso no te dejaremos tener ningún amigo

-Finnick ya es mi amigo- respondió firme-, ¿Verdad Fin?

-Yo he…-dijo el pequeño caminando hacia la puerta- Creo que me llama mi mamá para comer

-Yo quiero- agrego Willow corriendo tras él.

Mi pequeña niña ya había crecido y parecía que era algo de los Mellark enamorarse tan pequeños, con una gran sonrisa camine hacia el comedor donde se encontraban todos para comer.

Me pare un momento en el umbral de la puerta y mi sonrisa se extendió más si era posible, Johanna se encontraba dándoles claramente dulces a los niños, Haymitch bromeaba animadamente con Effie e incluso Gale parecía estar disfrutando del momento, entonces el cuadro se volvió más perfecto cuando Annie entro acompañada de mi madre con la comida.

Sentí unos brazos muy conocidos rodeando mi cintura y pegándome a un pecho que conocía mejor que nadie.

-¿De que hablaban?

-De cómo me decidí a decirte que te amo, ya sabes-le reste importancia- porque me di cuenta que te amaba

-No me has contado esa historia señora Mellark

Me di la vuelta y lo mire directamente a los ojos- Es porque todos los días me enamoro de usted, señor Mellark

Sonrió de medio lado-Pues hoy parece que he fracasado, resulta que no me lo ha dicho en todo el día

Me acerque a sus labios, dejando a penas unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos y susurre-Te amo

Nos fundimos en un beso que transmitía más que las palabras

Sí, la vida me había golpeado tan fuerte que me había tirado al piso y prácticamente me había dejado inconsciente un tiempo, pero la suerte en cambio, siempre estuvo de nuestra parte.


End file.
